


Zero-Kun's Nipples Are So Cute

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Depending on how you view it, Did I mention nipples?, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inverted Nipples, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Vampire Sex, he has really sensitive nipples, huehuehue, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This is a terrible thing and the only reason I left it on here is bc of the people who liked it. I personally advise against reading. My writing is changing a lot lately and this trash is just... Blah.  But I mean it's your choice.  *shrugs*</p><p>Kaname hadn't meant to glance over as the hunter had taken off his soaked shirt, but his eyes seemed to gravitate torwards him. His eyes skimmed over the hunter, freezing at the younger boy's chest as a low aroused growl tried to push its way past his vocal chords.<br/>Shit, Zero's nipples were adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero-Kun's Nipples Are So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I'M TRASH
> 
> Okay so I know I need to update my other fics but this just...happened. o.o  
> I have a kink for inverted and puffy nipples and this is what happens  
> I was gonna do LevixEren but it didn't sound as sexy to me.
> 
> So this is just....porn...pretty much. XD not that you guys mind, right?  
> And nipples are involved ofc OmO  
> I ALMOST tagged this as rape but idk how it is gonna go so.....yea.
> 
> There might be a hint of a plot...? Ok, no. XD
> 
> Tip: Listen to Motivation by Kelly Rowland while reading the sex scene, around the time he starts sucking on his nipples. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT IN DETAIL!  
> The longer the comment the happier it makes me xD
> 
> Also it keeps showing it all run together, let me know if it does this for you too? I'll try to fix it.

A scream jolted Zero from his nap under a tree, it was a scream he rarely heard and never wanted to hear.

"Shit, Yuuki!"

He followed the faint scent of blood, his advanced vampiric abilities coming in handy as he ran as fast as he could to the source. He paled as he stopped in front of the river, a lot of rain had caused flooding and the water was flowing really strong. What he wanted to know is how the hell Yuuki had got in the middle of it. She coughed as she held onto a log wedged between a couple of large rocks, her eyes widened in fear as she reached one hand in Zero's direction. 

Zero growled and threw his gun to the side right as Kaname and a few of the noble's arrived on the scene. He wasted no time, kicking his shoes off next to his gun and diving into the river. 

He cursed as he felt the river try to pull him away but he power swam to the rocks, his long arms easily covering the distance as he grabbed onto the rock and pulled his body next to Yuuki's.

"You idiot! How the hell did you-"

He almost laughed at the glare she threw him as she interrupted him.

"Shut up, I was being chased by a level E that got past the patro, while YOU were probably off fooling around."

Zero felt guilty a little, but he had been really tired so there was nothing he could've done about it.

"Climb onto my back and lock onto me. Oh, and you might wanna hold your breath."

Yuuki gave a frustrated groan, her cheeks puffing out in an attempt at a pout. 

~  
After a few minute struggle Zero's hands finally dug into the soft grass on the bank of the river. He hiosted himself up and grunted as he shrugged Yuuki off of his back. Internally laughed at how she looked like a drowned rat.

He moved away as Takuma hurried over and started to check her for injuries. 

He sighed and stood up, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and peeling the soaked garment off, shivering as the cold air enveloped his body. Why did it always feel so fucking cold after getting out of the water?

•

Kaname hadn't meant to glance over as the hunter had taken off his soaked shirt, but his eyes seemed to gravitate torwards him. His eyes skimmed over the hunter, freezing at his chest as a low aroused growl tried to push its way past his vocal chords.  
Shit, Zero's nipples were inverted and adorable.

"Kaname-sama?"

He quickly looked away, frowning at Aidou.

"What?"

"Yuuki is fine except for a few scratches...can I....leave?"

Kaname took in the slightly red hue of the noble's eyes and nodded. He knew Aidou struggled more than any of them with his desires. He turned his gaze over to Yuuki to see Takuma still fussing over her scratches. His eyes drifted back to Zero and he sighed. He tried to think back to when he had started to feel attracted to the hunter and he couldn't remember. He had at first hated the hunter but his anger started developing into...something else. But he hoped that Zero would put a shirt on soon and stop unknowingly tempting him. He may be more restrained then some but he wasn't THAT restrained. And that cute little puffy chest of his was far too tempting. 

~~

Zero sighed and slumped against a tree, Yuuki had to go rest and get dry so he was left to finish patrol alone. He had changed into a tank top and jeans, knowing nobody would dare to come out this late. Atleast not a human anyway.

The snap of a twig alerted him, but as he drew his gun and spun around he was met with dark wine eyes that quickly morphed into red as the pureblood slammed him back against the tree, a hand on his wrist and pointing the gun upward.

Zero snarled, trying to yank his hand away so he could shoot the bastard. But the pureblood started moving too fast and in only a few seconds he went from being shoved against a tree to being shoved onto the pureblood's bed. He wasn't an idiot, he knew why he had been pushed onto a bed. Why the pureblood was trying to molest him though, was still unknown.

Zero's mouth opened in an attempt to get air as the pureblood slammed their mouths together, teeth clinking and biting hungrily at the hunter's own mouth.

"Nhh!"

Zero shoved against the larger male in hopes of shoving him off but the pureblood didn't budge, continued to attack Zero's mouth.

The hunter gasped as his shirt was shoved up past his chest and the pureblood ripped his jeans down the front. He squirmed, attempting to knee the bastard in the balls, but instead had a leg shoved between his, keeping them spread wide as Kaname's knee did wicked things between his legs. 

"K-Kuran- haaa!"

Zero's eyes, which had closed at some point, flew open as he felt Kane's fingers brush over his chest.

"No! Mhhh!"

A low whine escaped the hunter's mouth as one of the fingers teasingly brushed over the area where his nipples were. His chest was sensitive and it felt like an electric current was linked directly to his cock. He yelped as a finger lightly scratched over one and he arched, panting as he met the pureblood's dark gaze. Those eyes promised things that scared him.

"Your chest is so cute, Zero. I wonder if I can get those cute little nipples to come out?"

Zero eyes widened when he realized what the pureblood was about to do. 

"Don't you fucking da- areee! Ahhh!"

A hot moist mouth closed around one of them, sucking and driving Zero insane with sensation. He looked down his body and shuddered as he watched Kaname suck on his chest. After a few more second the pureblood pulled away and smirked, pinching the area between his two fingers. "Oh look, it's almost out." Zero whimpered and looked to see his nipple starting to peak out. His embarrassment furthered when Kaname traced a finger gently over it and pinched again. "W-what the hell has gotten into you?! You can't just go around molesting random people!" Kaname's eyes darkened as he leaned back over him. "It's not random people, it's you." Before Zero could ponder his words further his mouth was claimed in a dirty and rough kiss, the pureblood's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth a Zero cried out into his mouth once the hand went back to work, massaging and flick his chest and trying to get his nipple out. "Hnnn nhhh! Hhhhaaa!" Zero squirmed once Kaname's mouth moved, hands reaching up and trying to remove that sinful hand from his chest. He only got a sharp tug for his efforts which caused him to gasp and almost cum on the spot. He grit his teeth and forced his orgasm down by sheer force of will, his eyes tearing up more as he denied himself. Kaname reached for something on the nightstand and Zero took his chance, kneeing Kaname in the stomach and scrambling out from under him. He only got a foot or two away before he was grabbed from behind and hands came up to pinch his nipples sharply in punishment. "Nhhgg!" Kaname growled and nipped Zero's ear as he started to massage and work on the other nipple - the first one had fully come out- with one of his hands. "Now, now, Zero. Don't be that way or I'll have to tease you more. Say, Zero, do you want to cum? You look so close.~" Zero moaned, nodding his head jerkily before letting it fall back on the pureblood's shoulder as he was moved. He know sat in the pureblood's lap, legs spread wide. If somebody was to walk into the room they would get an eyeful. He gasped as the other hand, that wasn't teasing his nipples, reached down and rubbed against his sex. He was so close, just a little more and- Zero cried out as he tipped over the edge, cum spilling across the sheets and the pureblood's hand. When he finallly came down from his high he whimpered, feeling Kaname tracing fingers over both of his now exposed nipples. It was too much and he squirmed in the older males' lap. "Kur...Kaname. E-enough." A low hum vibrated against his ear and Kaname's dark and silky voice slid across his senses. "We aren't done yet. Mine as well..." Zero jerked as he felt a hand travel past his cock and gently brush over his entrance before leaving. He bit his bottom lip and watched as Kaname took the bottle of lube that he had got from the nightstand earlier and coat his fingers with it. Those long fingers were...going inside him. Zero's eyes widened at the realization and he quickly clenched his legs together, frantically shaking his head no and whimpering as Kaname easily pushed his legs apart and slid his hand back down to the hunter's ass. Kaname turned his head and gently kissed him, muffling his whimpers as a finger slid into the silverette's channel and a hand resumed its quest of gently massaging his nipples and keeping them out and perky. Kaname disconnected their mouths as he added a second finger and looked down at Zero's chest as he chuckled. "I wonder if they would get even puffier and bigger if I played with them all the time." A bolt of desire jolted through Zero and he moaned lewdly. Turning his head to the side and nipping at Kaname's neck, earning a growl from the more dominant male in response and one of the fingers brushed against a spot inside him that stole his breath away for a few seconds.

"Hahhh!"

Zero covered his mouth and shivered , hips twitching as he felt the finger start to move again, adding a third finger a few seconds later. Zero winced at the stretch and made a low hissing noise in irritation which earned him a sharp pinch to one of his nipples; which in turn caused him to clench down on the fingers inside him and draw a low groan from Kaname.

"You feel so soft and tight inside."

"Nhh! D-don't wiggle your fingers like that!"

Zero moaned as Kaname's hips rocked up and a hot tongue trailed up the silverette's neck. The fear that such a thing should cause was oddly absent. He was drowning in pleasure and he didn't know how much more he could take. Though his cock had already recovered and was starting to chub up again.

The fingers left Zero with a slick pop and the hunter couldn't stop the whine from escaping his lips.

He inhaled sharply though when he felt a hot and blunt pressure forcing its way inside him. It was certainly larger than three fingers. Zero lurched forward, trying to get away from the intense heat and slight sting of the stretch but Kaname growled, his teeth grazing Zero's neck in warning and dominance as he pinned the hunter down on his stomach, the pureblood's hands covering Zero's and pinning them down while his cock kept the beautiful little hunter's ass in the air. 

Zero snarled as Kaname slowly slid his length out. The silverette's fangs lengthened and he tried to buck up and dislodge the older male. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed too, a more primal side of him coming to life as the pureblood thrust back into him and nipped at his neck, growling deeply in his ear. 

Zero wiggled his body as the pureblood grinded and rotated his hips slowly; the movements causing flares of pleasure straight to Zero's cock. He hissed in challenge, but Kaname just laughed and moved his hips back, sliding almost all the way out before heatedly whispering in Zero's ear.

"Scream for me, little hunter." 

His hips snapped forward and scream Zero did. Kaname didn't stop after that, he continued thrusting in and out while whispering obscene things to the ex-human that was mewling and crying out underneath him. 

Kaname flipped him over onto his back, spreading Zero's legs wider and hooking them over his hips as he thrust even deeper. Zero gasped, his cute little mouth opening in suprise at the change of angle, Kaname moaned lowly and slowed his thrusts, when Zero's dazed gaze met his he smirked, mouth opening as he licked one of his fangs, gaze dark as he took in the way his little hunter squirmed.

"Kana...me! P-please!"

Zero moaned in frustration and moved his own hips, trying to increase the pace and strength of Kaname's thrusts.

"Please what?'

Zero looked back up at him, face flushed in pleasure and embarrassment.

"Make me cum and- nhgg! Fill me up!"

Kaname paused for a moment then grinned, flashing his fangs as he grabbed Zero's legs off of his his and held them in his hands.

"What the hell are you- Ahhh!"

Zero cried out as Kaname's hips suddenly snapped forward harder than ever, the hunter couldn't contain his voice as Kaname fucked him, screams filling the room as every single one of the pureblood's thrusts made Zero slide up the bed before he got dragged back and impaled hard and deep on Kaname's erection. 

Zero's words were slurring, he was barely able to form a complete thought as he body overloaded with pleasure and he climaxed for the second time, his cum spurting onto his tummy and chest. Kaname growled, his thrusts becoming more sloppy, his hips snapped forward a few more times before he buried himself as deep as he could, cuming inside Zero.

Zero's eyes flew open in shock and he gasped as he felt large fangs sink into his neck, but instead of pain it was pleasure that was so intense it might as well been pain. He gave a hoarse cry as his body arched and the pureblood on top of him purred in satisfaction as he drnk from Zero; he had finally dominated the hunter in every way.

He pulled away finally and Zero's eyelids drooped as exhaustion took over him. Kaname's dark gaze filled his vision as his body went lax.

"Mine."

The possessive growl was the last thing he heard before he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh...yea....so that just happened?


End file.
